D.MUX.R
This is where you can listen to Audio tracks that Darknet has pulled from different networks Channels DUGA-@ DUGA@:24 :Sirens, Whistles, and lots of people panicking. Then, a strange noise overwhelms the other noises, and it sounds like some words are spoken, but are unintelligible. DUGA@:42 :Some woman guides a man (John) through a building by phone, disabling security systems on the way. She questions John about project "Alter Skies" Syncs to: fe-13-a:27 DUGA@:84 :Begins with people milling about for quite a while. Applause as the band breaks into a song. Soon, what sounds like a gunshot echos through the arena, and the singer shouts "Oh my God! I'm shot! Am I shot?" The rest is of screaming as the people flee and the singer tries to sort things out. Corresponds to 0xFF-ed:153 and BCK_DR#6:61 (though it does not sync perfectly.) DUGA@:113 :One half of a conversation, perhaps in a taxi. Talking about an upcoming war and the old age of the other man. Syncs to: GW5N:64 DUGA@:133 :One half of a conversation. American sounding man talks about a lot of things. A tape, Wallace Stevens, and some strange noise are in the conversation. Syncs with: GW5N:134, GW66N:62, and 10L-A11:95. DUGA@:145 :One half of a conversation. Man talking about a temple, his men. Discovers a secret area in a temple. Syncs to: BCK_DR#6:15 0xFF-ed 0xFF-ed:13 :Military unit under attack by unknown forces. Reports deteriorating situation and collapsed access route. "Damage to package minimal." Given the order to retreat. Gunfire, the sound of sirens and running feet, then static. 0xFF-ed:36 :Man delivering one half of a conversation. Blames someone's carelessness for some mistake and argues that fiber is "just carrying so much noise" and advocates less extreme measures. Questions other speaker's motives ("It's personal for you") then rescinds his attack ("it's none of my business"). Protests that he does not want to hear some information ("I got a hard enough time getting to sleep as it is"). Listens for a moment, then concedes. Asks other speaker with what they want to replace the fiber. Agrees, then asks about DARPA ("Do you think they knew all along?") being part of some conspiracy involving the 'net during the 60s. Protests "What?" Then silence. Syncs with: ECCM(DK:52 0xFF-ed:49 :Sounds like the audio from OLD.BKS. 0xFF-ed:112 :Suggests thought instead of hasty action. "Things should get back to normal soon." Mentions device (probably device from Fort Irwin) and its apparent disappearance. Mentions the rapid spread of DarkNet. Protests the security of their crypto, saying that it is (unintentionally) piggybacked onto military satellites. Tells story of Air Force officer at Edwards Air Force Base in '54, during Eisenhower's visit. Apparently, all of the technology on the base linked itself after Eisenhower's visit into some kind of network, then was reverse-engineered into ARPANET. Calls the project "Voyager" or "Forager." Wryly agrees, "Yeah, committed," then the signal fades to noise. Syncs with: S.E-CC#:52 and GW66N:123. 0xFF-ed:143 :Sounds like older man answering interview questions (though no questions are audible). Talks about some technology that could have ended the world. Talks about ex-Nazi scientists bringing "war booty" technology back to the United States, though little was known about it. Talks about a shipment in '53 of "advanced Nazi aircraft technology," when strange things started to happen. Expresses remorse or discomfort as to the events surrounding these mysterious aircraft. Blames the unusual events on the bodies, though a report sent to President Eisenhower claims it was the nuclear project. Apparently told Eisenhower that war was coming, but our nukes would be worthless. "In the end, all they cared about were those bodies. All they cared about was themselves." Then fade to noise. 0xFF-ed:156 :A military operation guarding a VIP against some organization (PWA?) supposed responsible for the Bologna Massacre and Piaza Fontana. The commander talks to a VIP about guarding him ("It's the angels we're wary of"). Warns his soldiers to be cautious. Sound of music as band strikes up. Shot or explosion rings out. VIP can be heard frantically asking if he's been shot. The commander shouts out directions, trying to find the shooter, then tells them it wasn't a shot, but it was some kind of explosive. "The operation is a scrub, get the package out." Sounds of discord and panic. Corresponds to DUGA-@:81 and BCK_DR#6:61. GW5N GW5N:23 :Man talking about the bodies that have been hidden in a temple, when westerners come and find the bodies. GW5N:45 :Narration of some sort. Square Mile, Obelisk, Washington Monument, Buenos Aires, St. George, Tiamat, Marduk city state, CIA Knights of Malta, Richard Galen, operation paperclip all mentioned. GW5N:65 :Man talking on phone, gets in taxi. Taxi takes him to the wrong place. There is talk of a betrayal by the driver. GW5N:84 :Military man at riot in Moscow. Falls back, in face of overwhelming odds. Tries to contact command, tells them to stop. "My soldiers are not your guinea pigs". Vows to make Command pay. Syncs (if a bit confusing) with GW5N 161, GW5N:114 :Woman talking to someone on phone in car while music plays. "Fireman" comes over, and steals car, with woman still inside. Automatic fire follow. GW5N:133 :Man talking to Gideon. Talks with a calm and determined voice. Demands access codes. Syncs with 10L-A11 91. GW5N:161 :Voice over loudspeaker at some sort of test. Talking about "CS dispersal".CS refers to 2-chlorobenzalmalononitrile, a riot control agent. Seizures widespread, talking about Moscow's independence. Syncs (if a bit confusing) with GW5N 84, BCK_DR#6 BCK_DR#6:13 :Hirram sends Solomon his master builder Hirramabi; Hurramabi translates as father of Hirram or Lord Abi So did the king of tyres send his own father?; We know the king of Babylon Harramabi lived at the same time as Solomon and that Solomon and Harramabi may be the same person... Hurramabi.. harramabi...; The Gods entombed in stones, peering down at priests at home, Stars awash in shadow from the candles glow below; I don't think we shall meet again but if you do you haven't found what you are seeking; You are not asking the right question! The king of Tyre gave Solomon men not only from the Temple in Jerusaleum but also this Temple. Why is that? Because they where good friends? Or was he more? BCK_DR#6:43 :Talking about how he refuses to check the sewers and that they should encrypt the radio and just use packet bursts becauses they are too small to intercept; also mentions that the line of sight is in the safehouse BCK_DR#6:61 :The sniper from the capture in Oxff-ed #156 BCK_DR#6:103 :Radio DJ telling the nation how a prototype called "fata morgana" was used in LA to show images of UFO's in the sky and the military have closed it down to try and recover the prototype when a caller hacks the lines. BCK_DR#6:122 :Talking about how how "they" are using NSAP (National Security Access Point) to contact coded targets and how they need to delete the files so that they will lose track of the targets before they can assess whether they are needed or not. fe-13-a fe-13-a:12 :Military unit recieving orders from command, looking for an ancient amulet, access roof collapsed. Attacked (by who or what?), sirens heard in background. fe-13-a:31 :Man talking to someone regarding fiberoptics and conspiracies. Syncs to ECCMDK 53 fe-13-a:49 :What seems to be the audio from OLD.BKS fe-13-a:110 :Woman's voice and typing. Half of a phone conversation. She advocates patience and mentions a "device" which may or may not exist. Mentions Darknet's spread and secure crypto piggybacked on military satellites (unintentionally). Recalls a man in the Air Force at Edwards in '54 during Eisenhower's visit and accidental network leading to ARPAnet (first internet), mentions "Voyager" or possibly "Forager." The audio from S.E-CC* 52 is possibly heard in background. Fades off into odd noises. Syncs to GW66N 123. fe-13-a:143 :guy talking as if in an interview; saying they came for the bodies; talking about before NASA, etc; a group that weaponizes the technology that came their way; cold war; President King Edwards; knew war was coming fe-13-a:154 :Gun shots (Explosives); some sort of person being protected, panic. Bologna massacre. ECCM(DK ECCMCDK:12 :Military defense squad being attacked ECCMCDK: 53 :Female, possibly military personell, ex. Darknet, trying to stop a Darknet intrusion. Syncs to 0xff-ed 35 ECCMCDK: 76 :News broadcast declears Gideon killed in London. Describes project to find ancient ruins. Sites were raided by treasurehunters before archologists arrived. Scientist caught selling sattelite data to the black market. Many scientists decleared national security assets. No public funeral for Gideon. ECCMCDK: 92 :Woman answering questions. Mentions ancient nanotech and Sparta, Illinois. Syncs with 10L-A11 27 ECCM(DK 114 :Typing and the sounds of the DJ from BCK_DR#6 104 in the background. Man's voice observing that they're in the entire phone bank, then more typing, and he instructs everyone to leave and flag the safe house as "blown." Message plays on radio show, warning people that Federal Emergency Forces have taken control of key infrastructure and that NSAP targets are not safe. Fades off into odd noises (GW66N 123, 0xFF-ed 110, S.E-CC* 52, S.E-CC* 136, BCK_DR#6 104). ECCMCDK: 160 :Man talking to agent trancing a hacker (Darknet?) hacking through his phone. Closes in on him, closes of local network. Target escapes or is neutralized, not taken in. GW66N GW66N:12 :Man called Emanuel named after an archologist hired by the vatican. His notes, artifacts, and elongated skulls were "lost" after his death, as well as few paintings. Emanuel and his father kept archologists notes from the church, detailing a removed 3000 year of text in a lost tounge reading "Beware the sleeping box, the land of honey now drips poison". Part of a conversation or interview. GW66N:32 :Perhaps phone conversation or cop talking to his dispatcher (heard vaguely in background). Says they wouldn't let him on the base. Mentions "no-go" zone. Restricted area "anywhere south of Bakersfield all the way to Vegas." Gets a call, dispatcher says something, he turns on lights and keeps driving. Arrives at his destination where he sees HazMat, a gunshot is heard. He yells "They shot Dale!" and protests that he's unarmed. Another shot. A different voice says to turn off the light bar and the radio. GW66N:58 :has changed to some guy talking about the vornych manuscript, a codex, and some event at 3 O'clock; There's a noise at the end of S.E-CC*:133 that matches the end of GW66N:127, though they aren't sync'ed GW66N:62 :Man talking, obviously part of a conversation. Seems to be watching or overhearing someone "Conflicted, like they care,". Mentions third eye. "It can't be taken from us, it can't be disabled, all we need now is the code." Mentions various places in Africa and eastern Europe, but the man on the tape does not seem to be refering to these. Reacts to something that is repeated, an edited audio clip, biblical reference, man on tape's voice seems "Filled with power." The code is mentioned again. Finding the clip this syncs to would be most enlightening. GW66N: 123 :Man talking about the dark net, shutting it down, roadblocks and UFOs over LA. Mentions the dark ages and first gen internet (arpanet?). "It's time to connect the things that aren't supposed to be connected." Goes over into random noise. GW66N: 141 :A superior or officer, is put over to someone by a secretary. Gives or recieves orders, beeps see to indicate that the voice or commands are being played off from a machine rather than spoken. Part of a conversation. Orders a fire that should look like an accident. GW66N:167 :Shooter who shoots Officers from GW66N:32 10L-A11 10L-A11: 22 :Man in authority interviewing someone. Syncs with ECCMDK 96 10L-A11 69 :Sounds like cop on radio. Describes someone who should be dead after suffering severe chemical burns and mentions a substation. Talks to someone else, tells them to calm down and take it easy. Sounds of a struggle. Again protests that he shouldn't be alive. More struggling. Cop tells man to calm down, says he's wounded and in shock. Cop tells dispatcher that the man has armed himself. Hit. Cop tells dispatch that he is running away and has been hurt, the man has his weapon. Talks to another party and asks them to calm the man down. Describes black vehicle and another man on foot who arrive on scene. The man is 6'2" 30-40 years old. The cop tries breathlessly to say something, the sound of impact, then static. 10L-A11: 91 :Gideon being interviewed. Syncs with GW5N 133 10L-A11: 153 :Man talking to a military officer. Describes an event where his group was ordered to stand in front of a rectangular box. The other people started falling asleep or talking to himself. Talker and one other unaffected, offered a job in an "Elite Core". When he declined, he was fired from the military, living with his parents, suspects his house is being watched. Part of a conversation. S.E-CC* S.E-CC*:12 :Man apparently talking on phone. Says someone is not going for it. Asks about fallback. Gives affirmative and hangs up phone. Begins talking to a General and orders him to stand down. Insists that the protocols have changed. Wearily says that he doesn't have time for this and apologizes, then relieves him. Pause. "Understood." Then static. S.E-CC*:52 :Female computerized voice. Describing computer interactions, ongoing hacking? S.E-CC*:92 :Man describing a masonic organization known as P2. Operate shadowgoverments in eastern Europe, and handles vatican finances. Seems to be part of a news report. Death of Italian banker. S.E-CC*:133 :Man ordering shutdown of communcations. Callers on all lines (Knights?). Goes over into random noise. Low voice talking in the background. Radioshow being shut down? Talking about the UFOs over LA described in comics. DOK-MTR DOK-MTR:12 :Woman talking on an emergency phone center, police. Gunshots before police arrives. Someone takes over the line and declears the area a nogo zone. DOK-MTR:37 :Officer talks to someone about communication problems, clock strikes, shouts at someone in a telephone to get authorization codes for the base, then gets shot in his office. Shooter says he's going to "Move on to primary objective. DOK-MTR:65 :Man talks about the knights of Malta. Country without a country, issues their own passports and has a seat at the UN. Syncs Duga-@:113 and GW5N:64 Two men, apparently in a cab, discuss their evacuation from Buenos Aires when one speaker betrays the other. ECCM(DK:96 and 10L-A11:27 A man interrogates a woman about the break-in at the Britsh Museum referenced on fe-13-a:42. DUGA-@:145 and BCK_DR#6:15 A soldier speaks to a mysterious, stoic woman about the secrets of an ancient ruin and Solomon's secret history. 0xFF-ed 153, DUGA 81, and BCK_DR 61 ECCMCDK 52 and 0xff-ed 36 BCK_DR47 and BCK_DR 146 fe-13-a 27 and DUGA-@ 46 GW5N 133 and 10L-A11 91 DOK-MTR 34 and S.E-CC* 12 These don't sync perfectly in the beginning, but they do at the end. Perhaps each party is speaking to someone else at the start? GW66N 32 and DOK-MTR 12 Same deal. I think each of these is missing a third part. S.E-CC* 136 and BCK_DR#6 104 and ECCM(DK 114 This is the whole radio show all at once (control room, DJ, message). Can be a little confusing unless you've already listened to it in parts. GW66N 123 and 0xFF-ed 110 and S.E-CC* 52 Man and woman talking about Edwards Air Force Base, DarkNet, and ARPAnet. The last station is just the voice of a woman describing DarkNet node growth, but it can be heard inthe background of GW66N 123 and appears to sync up. Notes Category:Darknet Components